


贝克先生

by lei534



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lei534/pseuds/lei534
Summary: 虫神秘向。在昆汀再一次被彼得扯开衣领之前，他怀疑彼得根本就是在用称呼牵着他的鼻子走。
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 2





	贝克先生

1   
尽管昆汀提过一次叫他名字就好，但彼得还是坚持称呼他为贝克先生。  
其实叫什么都无所谓，昆汀、贝克、神秘客，名字只是代号，但当男孩用盛满仰慕的眼睛望向昆汀，稚嫩的嗓音说出先生这个词，他总是会想到曾经男孩也是这么称呼斯塔克的。夜空下男孩的眼睛比星光还要动人，但那样的眼神曾是属于斯塔克的，这让昆汀没由来地恼火。  
也不是没有例外的时候。  
自导自演与火元素同归于尽的戏码，昆汀倒在坚硬的石板路上听着彼得喊着贝克先生，起伏不定的呼吸不知是因为剧烈运动还是担心自己。他听着尼克·弗瑞的数落，眼见彼得的眼圈越来越红，本意是带去酒吧骗取伊迪丝不知怎么的就改成了送他回家。  
他甚至还换了套正常的衣服，就因为彼得说不能暴露身份。道格在耳机里问他什么情况，他默不作声地掐断通讯。  
实在是很奇怪，他在路上边听彼得絮絮叨叨讲他的同学老师边在自己脑子里思考着。整个晚上他的思维都处于失控状态，这种失控在彼得问他要不要到他房间里去的时候达到顶峰。  
道格已经给他发了不下十条短信，他本意是想送到楼下就走人，结果彼得拽了拽他的衣袖他就跟上楼。老师在走廊上走来走去嘴里叨叨着巫术，同学穿着浴袍往女朋友的房间跑，彼得房门开了一半，回过头对他微笑着说昆汀你要进来吗，眼神温和又纯良，比布拉格夜里的星星还要亮。  
于是他稀里糊涂地走进去，在彼得把他推到墙上吻他的时候后知后觉地意识到刚才男孩叫了他的名而不是姓。  
昆汀不记得自己是怎么回酒吧的，记忆好像被格式化的硬盘一般一片空白。直到珍妮丝问你怎么把衣服换了，道格指着他敞开的领口说你扣子掉了一颗，他的脑子里才一点一点浮现出画面和声音，像是卡壳的录像带艰难地播放着他前一天晚上的经历。  
有着蜘蛛力量的男孩牢牢按住他的肩膀，门外面凌乱的脚步声时断时续，音响里放着AC/DC的摇滚乐掩盖彼此的喘息，隔壁房间的同学拍打房门怒气冲冲地说彼得你音乐声太大影响我直播了。  
彼得嘴上说好，腰还在动，昆汀身体里属于彼得的那部分令他有些意识模糊，不记得自己到底有没有叫出声来。  
回过神来的昆汀发现所有人都意味深长地看着他，骗取伊迪丝的计划被他亲手打乱，古德曼喝了口威士忌冷嘲热讽说英雄和反派就算搞到床上去也没好结果。  
怎么办？他想，或许自己应该冷静一下，缓个几天不要联系彼得，免得局面越来越失控。  
但是彼得好像不这么想，他原本抗拒的态度消失无踪，没事就往神盾局那帮人那儿跑。昆汀看到彼得就想到他喘息时微张的嘴和柔软的舌尖，心烦意乱地扭头就跑。  
终于在去柏林前彼得直接找上门来。离了幻境的酒吧空荡荡的，彼得一进门就朝着昆汀直走过去，一发蛛丝黏在肩头，昆汀有些心虚怕彼得发现他根本没有超能力，但彼得的注意力显然不在这上面，他结结巴巴地边道歉边靠近，昆汀随着他的脚步退了一步，又退了一步。  
“昆汀，”彼得用可怜兮兮的语气喊他的名字：“你在躲着我。”  
彼得的眼睛湿漉漉的，纠结的表情看得人心生怜爱，倒像昆汀是个诱拐未成年人的糟糕大人。他清了清嗓子说没有，板起面孔活像个搞大女友肚子后不想负责的渣男。  
彼得摊开掌心，半透明的扣子躺在潮湿的手掌上。  
“昆汀，你的扣子掉了。”  
昆汀这才想起来自己那件可怜的衬衫被彼得扯掉了扣子，讷讷地收下转身又想跑。  
“你为什么躲着我？”  
蛛丝还黏在肩上，昆汀一个趔趄差点没摔了。小队其他人见势不妙早已开溜，昆汀叹了口气转过身问他：“你到底想要什么？”  
彼得吸了吸鼻子，低垂着眼眸小声说：“你说过你喜欢我，昆汀。”  
他的后背抵在墙面上，完全不知道该回答什么。在昆汀再一次被彼得扯开衣领之前，他怀疑彼得根本就是在用称呼牵着他的鼻子走。  
2  
尽管过程曲折了一点，取得伊迪丝的计划依旧成功了。  
只不过与预想中的长辈姿态相去甚远，他是在床上用余光瞟到眼镜从外套口袋滑到地上，面色泛红喘着粗气断断续续地问彼得这是斯塔克给你的眼镜吗，模样十分狼狈。  
更不要提戴上眼镜之后又被男孩摁到墙上做了一次，他不由得怀疑彼得是带着什么心情跟自己上床的。  
无论如何，计划是成功了，至于是通过做朋友还是做床伴，对昆汀来说没太大差别。古德曼呷了口酒，三分同情七分看戏地拍着他的肩膀说为了团队就委屈你出卖色相，昆汀白了他一眼没有说话。  
但彼得总是做出他意想不到的举动，去柏林当天他拉着昆汀的披风支支吾吾脸憋得通红却说不出一个字来，好像坏掉的唱片机一样喊了声昆汀就卡壳了。昆汀盯着他红彤彤的脸，意识到小男孩的神情就跟青春俗套电影里即将表白的男主演一样。他当下脑内警铃大作，吓得一把扯过披风就飞上了天，慌慌张张差点连特效都忘了开。  
开什么玩笑，英雄和反派是做不成情人的。  
那之后没多久彼得就发现了他的真面目，他自己也没费心隐瞒。天桥上被打了一拳昆汀有点头晕，透过破碎的面罩看彼得的脸被割裂成好几块重影。他红着眼眶声音颤抖着说我那么相信你，脸上有血有汗就是没有眼泪。  
这下昆汀真觉着自己是诱拐未成年的糟糕大人了，他烦躁地摆弄无人机，下一秒就被子弹打穿，趴在地上苟延残喘。  
他本来还想说几句善良是你的弱点之类的反派台词然后干脆地死掉，但在他发出声音之前彼得手忙脚乱地把他抱起来，温热的液体滴落到脸上仿佛要死的人是彼得而不是他。在听见彼得喊了好几声昆汀之后他失去意识，再睁开眼四周已经是一片白色，鼻子里挤满了消毒水味。  
彼得歪着脑袋坐在椅子上打盹，亮晶晶的唾液从嘴角划下一缕细长的丝线，昆汀又想起他们缠绵在一块儿的时候，咳了两声在心底告诫自己不要胡思乱想。  
他的咳嗽没把脑子里那点旖旎幻想甩掉，倒是把彼得吵醒了。彼得又用那种湿漉漉的眼神看过来，凑到床边说你终于醒了，仿佛之前跟彼得打到天昏地暗的人不是他一样。  
昆汀尴尬地咳嗽了两声，别过脸去不看他，彼得又跑到另一边对上他的目光。  
“还疼吗？”  
“就那样吧。”  
“你饿不饿？想吃什么？”  
“我不想吃东西。”他心说我想你走，但又不敢开口。  
彼得也不生气，热心地说那你喝点水吧，眼神跟往日他们从旅馆床上醒过来时一模一样。  
昆汀接过水杯，想了一会儿说：“你对谁都这么同情心泛滥吗？”  
彼得摇了摇头，小声说我不是同情你。  
昆汀感觉不妙，非常不妙，考虑到链接着病床扶手和手腕的镣铐非常结实，他只能采取鸵鸟政策每天闭着眼睛对彼得不理不睬。彼得却一点没被打击到，还是三天两头往医院跑，每回都给他带点喜忧参半的新消息，贝克先生你的队友还在但是我们把他们都抓起来了、贝克先生局长要把你关进监狱我跟他说不用、贝克先生……  
左一句贝克先生右一句贝克先生，听得昆汀头疼。他按着突突直跳的太阳穴不耐烦地说：“你怎么还不走？”  
喋喋不休的嘴巴闭上了，昆汀一直闭着眼就以为他走了，直到轻柔的热气吹到耳边，他听见彼得说：“昆汀，你的睫毛真漂亮。”  
想装听不见已经太晚，他睁开眼睛对上彼得的视线，叹了口气无奈地说：“你到底想要什么？”  
简直是错误开端的翻版，彼得抓了抓柔软蜷曲的卷发，脸颊绯红。  
“我喜欢你。”  
“我骗了你。”  
“我知道。”  
“我想杀你。”  
“我知道。”  
这孩子是怎么回事 ？他瞪着彼得，睁大眼睛快要把眼珠子瞪出来了：“我……”  
“我喜欢你。”彼得打断他，语气坚定仿佛律师在做结案陈词。  
昆汀放弃了，他自暴自弃地拉着被子盖住脸：“我不喜欢你。”  
彼得耐心地把被子拉下来，见鬼的这孩子力气大得可怕。他摸了摸昆汀的胡须耐心地说：“为什么？拒绝别人总要给个理由吧。”  
“没有理由。”他闷闷地说，好像他才是在闹情绪的高中生。  
又是一阵沉默，昆汀强迫自己闭上眼睛不去想，直到彼得温热的脸颊贴上他的，胳膊环着他的脖子，心跳从紧贴着的胸膛中传递过来，他听见彼得在他耳边说：  
“昆汀，我分得清孰真孰假。”  
3  
当初制定一堆神秘客的盛大表演计划时昆汀可没想过会遇上今天这个局面。  
他还是被神盾局监禁了一段时间，象征性的。脚踩上铁门外的水泥地，他还没来得及学着电影里那些主角深吸一口自由的空气，就看到不远处有个红蓝相间的超级英雄蹲在墙头冲他挥手，吸了一半的空气卡在肺里呛得他不停咳嗽。  
他翻了个白眼，假装没看见走掉了。  
无视昆汀单方面要同他一刀两断的意愿，彼得经常以蜘蛛侠的姿态有意无意出现在昆汀脑袋上方，蹲在电线杆上冲他招手或是悬着蛛丝破开空气时问贝克先生你好吗。终于有一天昆汀忍无可忍把购物袋往地上一摔说你到底要跟踪我到什么时候。  
尽管火大他倒也记着没有喊出彼得的名字，超级英雄似乎没领他的情，一双漫画一样的大眼睛缩小又放大，最后他指了指身边刚被蛛网包成了个粽子样的倒霉蛋，用极度无辜但掩不住笑意的声音说：“我没有跟踪你啊，只是打击罪犯的时候路过。”  
昆汀捡起被他自己摔到地上的购物袋，气哼哼地走掉了。  
没有办法，他跑去跟队友们喝酒，几个加起来快两百岁的中年男人喝着喝着就像小学生被老师以莫须有的罪名冤枉之后委屈地哭诉起来，道格和古德曼在惋惜他们的反派事业和已经没指望了的养老保险金，威廉姆摸着头顶为自己年纪轻轻就秃了痛哭失声，昆汀倒是没哭，他骂骂咧咧地说该死的蜘蛛侠，该死的彼得·帕克，他一准是得了该死的斯德哥尔摩综合症才会缠着自己不放。  
这下在场的另外三个男人都不说话了，大家你看看我我看看你，心照不宣地点头。  
“不是你们想的那样。”昆汀扶着额头，太阳穴突突的跳。  
“我们懂的。”  
“我跟他没什么。”  
“我们懂的。”  
“我不喜欢他。”  
“我们懂的。”  
“操。”  
威廉姆说彼得是个好孩子，你看你把他打得半死他还要救你说明这孩子重感情，道格说蜘蛛侠大小也是个超级英雄，跟他搞好关系说不定他们的养老保险就有着落了，古德曼拍了拍他的肩膀，语气活像神父在劝人从善：“都睡这么多次了，你就从了他吧。”  
昆汀这下连发火的力气都没了。  
等他顶着酒醉后迷迷糊糊的脑袋踩着虚浮的步伐回到家里，开门的一瞬间看到一个人影立刻把他吓清醒了。他指着彼得不太利索地说：“你，你怎么进来的？”  
彼得指了指大开的窗户笑得无辜：“你没关窗。”  
“你私闯民宅我要举报你。”  
彼得笑了笑，踏着轻快的步子朝他走来，微微扬起脸嗅着昆汀身上的酒气：“你去喝酒了？”  
装模作样，昆汀白了彼得一眼，我去哪你明明一清二楚。  
“为什么喝这么多，不开心吗？”  
昆汀想说我是不开心，因为你天天跟个跟踪狂一样盯着我，因为你说喜欢我搞得我像个白痴，因为你在巴黎莫名其妙地吻我而我该死的不知道为什么完全没拒绝。  
但他什么都没有说成，因为彼得踮起脚送了一个吻上来，酒精的味道在舌尖纠缠，想说的话被打碎了吞下肚里，他仿佛听见古德曼在远处对他说你就从了吧。  
他努力推开彼得，男孩的手还在扯他的领带，昆汀本就喝得晕乎乎的被彼得这么一弄更是不清醒，他试图组织语言但最后蹦出一句毫无逻辑的话：“英雄和反派是做不成情人的。”  
彼得已经解开了他的衣扣，他凑近了说话，暖融融的鼻息喷洒在昆汀锁骨上，他觉得全身汗毛都竖了起来。彼得轻轻地说，声音微微发颤仿佛带了哭腔：“昆汀，你可以不做反派吗？”  
被彼得用柔软的嗓音叫出名字的昆汀整个人都开始战栗，他手指插进彼得茸茸的卷发中，喃喃地小声说好。  
当彼得开心地抱起他滚到床上的时候，昆汀攥着床单幽怨地想，彼得刚才的哭腔绝对是故意的。

End


End file.
